25 June 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-06-25 ; Comments *Peel describes the Soledad Brothers as being "never less than fantastic". *The first Soledad Brothers session track is a cover of a Sonny Boy Williamson original. Peel says that he'll try and find the original to play the following week. He eventually airs it on 02 October 2003 when the Soledad session was repeated. *Peel had received a mushroom biryani that evening from Billy Bragg to mark the occasion, "twenty years ago to the night", of the incident where Billy supplied Peel with the dish and received his first airplay as a consequence. However, it seems they are mistaken with the date as 25 June 1983 was a Saturday when Peel did not broadcast a show. The exact date of the event was 29 June 1983. *Peel expresses regret that production assistant Hermeet isn't going to the Glastonbury Festival that coming weekend with the programme team. *Hermeet had been on holiday to Tunisia and brought back a record as a present for Peel, which he plays in the show. *After playing the DJ Kontrol track (which is started at the wrong speed), Peel apologises for the "great deal of extraneous sound on that track". When told that the record sounded ok over the airwaves, the studio speakers are blamed. Peel think that he's probably at fault for any damage, "cos I like to play things loud". The problem is later blamed on a bad pressing of the record. *The YT vs DSD track is started at the wrong speed (but quickly corrected). Sessions *Soledad Brothers #2. First broadcast of session recorded 12 May 2003. Tracklisting :JP: "Well I have to say, we're going to miss him. No, really." Peel's opening comment most likely refers to the departure of Colin Murray from the 8 - 10 pm slot immediately before his own. He was replaced by Zane Lowe in July 2003.http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/zanelowe/tracklistingarchive.shtml?20030701 *Boot50: Popstars (CD single) Pulse :JP: "That's the sound of post-teen Braintree." *Model Fighter: Untitled (Horse Giant) (EP - The Good Fighting) Chemikal Underground *Nina Nastasia: I Say That I Will Go (LP - Run To Ruin) Touch :JP: "There used to be - there still is, actually - a great record by Sonny Boy Williamson on a compilation LP called 'Bring It On Home'. I've not heard this track but I'm hoping it's the same tune." *Soledad Brothers: Bring It On Home (Peel Session) :JP: "Same tune alright. That's excellent." *T. Raumschmiere: Bittersuss (EP - Zartbitter) Shitkatapult *Saloon: Happy Robots (LP - If We Meet In The Future) Track & Field *Broken Family Band: Song Against Robots (LP - Cold Water Songs) Snowstorm *King Tubby: From Channel 1 to King Tubby's Studio (LP - Balmagie Jam Rock) Dove *Iven Schmidt: Quest for Tires (LP - [Track:Array]) Ware *Billy Bragg: Between The Wars (LP - Life's A Riot / Between The Wars) Cooking Vinyl *Soledad Brothers: Handle Song (Peel Session) *Grandmaster Gareth: The Floor is Edible (LP - Introduction to Minute Melodies) Awkward *Digital: Dirty Money (Remix) (12") Function :Instead of the Slits, Peel starts playing a track by Gang Of Four initially (Wrong Track Moment). *Slits: Shoplifting (LP - Rough Trade Shops Post-Punk 01) Mute *Abderrazzek Kliou: Eddar Dhiga *Talbot O'Farrell: Love Letters In The Sand (Pig's Big 78) Eclipse *Segue: "I knew the sound well. Many a night, just at midnight, when all the world slept, it has welled up from my own bosom, deepening, with its dreadful echo, the terrors that distracted me. I say I knew it well. I knew what the old man felt and pitied him, although I chuckled at heart." (from 'The Tell-Tale Heart' by Edgar Allan Poe (1843)) *Jimmy Reed: Kansas City Baby (LP - Just Jimmy Reed) Joy *Soledad Brothers: Ben's Idea (Peel Session) *DJ Kontrol: The Illusion (12") Pleroma (Wrong Speed Moment) *Herman Dune: My Friends Kill My Folks (LP - Mas Cambios) Track & Field *Freschard: Neon Orange Glimmer Song (EP - Neon Orange) White Label *YT vs DSD: Feel The Buzz (12") Sativa (Wrong Speed Moment) *Melt-Banana: If It Is The Deep Sea, I Can See You There (LP - Cell Scape) A-Zap *Gossip: All My Days (LP - Movement) Kill Rock Stars *Modeselektor: Die Tekkno Prostitutionsmaschine (EP - Ganes De Frau) BPitch Control :JP: "Well, I think after that we all want to have full penetrative sex with Modeselektor. On a show of hands." *Soledad Brothers: Cage That Tiger (Peel Session) *Arron Sisters: She Came Rollin' Down The Mountain (Various LP - Flowers in the Wildwood: Women In Early Country Music) Trikont *Gasman: Horses On Ice (LP - Remedial) Planet Mu File ;Name *John_Peel_20030625.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-06 *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment